Chatroulette
by Rincevent
Summary: Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui a branché sa webcam ce soir ?


**Titre** : Chatroulette

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

**Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de la Vadémécoupe organisée sur les forums du Vade-Mecum.**

* * *

Tambourinœud s'était toujours considéré comme un secrétaire d'élite. On aurait pu dire qu'il avait un peu trop confiance en lui, mais le fait est qu'il était le bras droit du dirigeant de la ville la plus riche et la plus puissante du continent, ce qui faisait de lui le numéro 1 des numéros 2. Bien entendu, ça n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit car si son employeur venait à disparaître, Ankh-Morpork se tournerait comme un seul homme vers le palais pour le regarder d'un œil avide. Rien de tout ça pour l'instant. Le métier était exigeant mais pas insurmontable, la paie conséquente et l'expérience acquise inestimable. Il y avait bien entendu quelques petits inconvénients dans le rôle d'intermédiaire entre la cité et son dirigeant : on était exposé à l'agressivité de ceux qui souhaitaient s'entretenir avec lui le plus vite possible et à celle de ceux qui s'étaient entretenus avec lui. Un autre inconvénient était de le pousser à assister aux événements mondains qu'il n'appréciait pas. Le bal de charité de l'université invisible en faisait partie. Les mages étaient pompeux, dédaigneux et aimaient montrer qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs et vous non. En ce moment, ils présentaient au Patricien et à la bonne société un prototype de miroir de cristal censé permettre d'observer d'autres univers. Comme toujours, les Ankhiens écoutaient distraitement en attendant de pouvoir se ruer sur les petits-fours. Le patricien avait au moins l'avantage d'écouter et observer son entourage en permanence. Comme il était le seul à le faire, c'était toujours lui qui devait se farcir les explications, ce qui le fatiguait. Surtout si c'était Cogite Stibon qui les donnait.

- Et donc, on pourrait observer n'importe quel univers ?  
- En théorie oui. Enfin, je veux dire, en pratique oui on peut regarder dans tous les univers, mais le problème c'est d'en trouver où il y a quelque chose à regarder. Il y a énoooormément d'univers sans étoiles, donc sans lumière ; d'autres où il n'y a aucune vie ; d'autres encore où les êtres vivants n'ont pas d'enveloppes physique. Et d'autres qui sont si étranges que les regarder rend fou.  
- Plutôt ennuyeux.  
- Pour être honnête, il y a une multitude de canaux disponibles mais il n'y a jamais rien à regarder. Mais des fois on tombe sur un truc marrant : des bébés pandas qui éternuent, des types qui se cassent la figure en essayant de faire des cascades ou qui chantent très mal. Pas mal de chats, aussi !  
- Rassurez-moi, il y a quand même des choses instructives ?  
- Ooooh ouuui. Oui oui, il y en a. Mais bon, il faut reconnaitre qu'il n'y a que moi qui les regarde.  
- Mmmm.

Dehors, une immense gerbe de flamme apparut devant les fenêtres et des cris se firent entendre, attirant l'attention des éléments les moins aristocratiques parmi les invités.

- Ouah, hé venez-voir, y a une nana dont la perruque a pris feu !  
- Et alors ! Ce ne sont que des préoccupations de vulgaires Morporkiens ! Rien d'intéressant !  
- Ouis, mais là c'est la duchesse Mélarine de Porchemeu du Traon !

Il ne fallut pas grand chose de plus pour que le sang morporkien si méprisé en ces hautes sphères se réveille d'un coup et que toute la noblesse ankhienne se précipite dehors pour assister à l'événement et déterminer lequel d'entre eux était le plus proche parent d'une vieille bigote de 95 ans. Contre toute attente, le patricien se retrouvait maintenant seul en plein bal, une situation qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis... oulà, c'était déjà si ancien ? Les aristocrates ne revenant pas et le feu s'étant apparemment propagé à certains d'entre eux (qui jurèrent par la suite avoir eu la sensation d'être poussés dans le dos), le dirigeant se mit à contempler le miroir qui ne montrait présentement qu'un monde recouvert de glace et de neige. Passant le doigt pour enlever un peu de poussière, le patricien toucha légèrement une mollette et entendit des voix. Elles étaient faibles et lointaines mais elles devinrent rapidement audibles malgré de nombreux grésillements et coupures de sons. Le monde glacé disparut et le miroir devint entièrement noir.

- ... te dis qu'il y a un écho !  
- Mais c'est rien, c'est sûrem... labo d'au dessus dont l' accCRRlérateur pertube l'appareil.  
- Branche CRR même le moniteur ! Je vouCRRR pas passer à cotCRR d'un truc.  
- Ok, ok ! Tu devrais avoir CRRRmage dans 4, 3, 2, 1, top !

Une silhouette apparut progressivement dans le miroir et le patricien se retrouva face à un jeune homme. Celui-ci sembla déçu de ce qu'il voyait et quelqu'un éclata de rire derrière lui.

- Tu vois ! T'es juste tombé sur une vidéotransmission ! Ça doit être au Vatican, regarde la tronche du type.  
- Mais tais-toi, bon sang ! Heu, excusez-nous monsieur ! On testait un appareil, mais apparemment la fréquence à interrompu votre liaison.  
- Bonjour, jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, cet appareil n'est pas le mien. Il appartient à l'université qui a tenu à m'en faire la démonstration.  
- Ah bon ?

La nouvelle sembla surprendre le jeune homme qui se retourna et s'adressa un garçon du même âge assis derrière lui. Sans doute un Klatchien, d'après son teint mat.

- Et ben alors, tu vois que mon idée était bonne ! Y a une autre université qui a développé un prototype identique. On la ramène moins maintenant, hein monsieur je-sais-tout Ranjit Indravinayapurna.  
- Ouais ouais, ça veut juste dire que vous êtes au moins deux tarés à escroquer une université pour prouver des théories débiles ! En plus à quoi ça sert d'inventer un visiophone qui débouche sur un curé ? T'aurais mieux fait d'aller à la chapelle de la fac ! Ça coûterait moins cher en recherche développement.  
- Hem. Et d'où êtes vous, messieurs ? Du Klatch ? De Xxxx ? Du Contrepoids ?  
- Heu... on est au MIT, là. Dans un des laboratoires de recherche en astrophysique.  
- Le Mite ? Il y a un bourg de ce nom à coté de Genua, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il s'y trouvait une université. Ni même une école, d'ailleurs.  
- ... C'est-à-dire que... non, nous on est à Cambridge, Massachussets.  
- Étrange, ces noms ne me disent rien du tout.  
- Rho, le relou ! Franchement, y a que toi pour tomber sur un plouc pareil, Johnny Maxwell !  
- Ranjit, tu veux pas aller domestiquer un éléphant rose ou un truc comme ça ?  
- Wo l'aut', la grosse blague raciste ! À son meilleur pote, en plus ! Et ben quand j'aurais piraté la webcam de la chambre d'Alison Sanders, je te le dirais pas, et voilà.  
- Je... excusez mon ami, monsieur. Il est pas très fin. Et puis moi j'espionne pas le dortoir des filles en douce.  
- Menteur !  
- Oh, je ne cautionne certes pas un tel comportement, mais entre nous, je suppose que tous les étudiants de votre âge rêvent de s'infiltrer dans les chambres des jeunes filles. En tous cas quand j'étudiais la plupart de mes comparses s'y employaient, avec succès me semble-t-il.  
- Et vous non ?  
- Non. Moi je les suivais à distance. Aucun ne m'a jamais remarqué. C'est ce qui m'a permis de finir premier de ma promotion, d'ailleurs.  
- .Ah bon. Et euh, où vous trouvez-vous vous-même si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
- Présentement, je me trouve dans la salle d'apparat de l'université invisible. À Ankh-Morpork.  
- Je connais pas non plus, tiens. C'est en Écosse ? Au Pays de Galles ?  
- Non. La ville est située sur les bords de la mer circulaire, sur le grand continent.  
- Attends Johnny, je cherche sur Gogol maps... Ben y a rien pour ce nom là !  
- Pourtant nous sommes un des États les plus riches du Disque, sans vouloir se vanter, je vous l'assure.  
- Quel disque ? J'ai pas compris sur quel continent vous êtes : en Amérique ou en Europe ? Ou alors vous êtes en Australie ?  
- Je ne connais aucun de ces noms.  
- Nan mais attends, Johnny, regarde il a un verre à la main ! T'utilises une webcam à sept millions et demi pour parler avec un religieux bourré, sérieusement c'est carrément la loose !  
- Sachez jeune homme que j'ai une très grande tolérance à l'alcool et que je n'en bois quasiment jamais pour rester vif et alerte. C'est indispensable pour un dirigeant, quand bien même beaucoup de mes "collègues" ont du mal à le comprendre.  
- Ah ben tiens, maintenant c'est aussi un chef d'État ! La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, le Pape avait pas cette gueule là, dis-donc ! Allez Johnny, coupe ce truc qui consomme un max d'énergie, et on passe à autre chose. Tiens regarde, y a Natacha qui est en train de se déshabiller !  
- Fous-moi la paix, Ranjit ! Dites-en moi plus sur le disque, s'il vous plaît monsieur... Au fait comment vous vous appelez ?  
- Je m'appelle Vétérini. Havelock Vétérini. Patricien d'Ankh-Morpork. Le Disque est le monde plat sur lequel nous vivons. Comme chacun sait, il repose sur les quatre grands éléphants qui reposent eux-même sur la carapace de la grande tortue stellaire A'Tuin. Le sexe de cette dernière reste sujet à débat. Tenez, pour vous prouver que je dis vrai, je vais pousser le guéridon jusqu'à une fenêtre.

Johnny vit l'image trembler pendant que le meuble et le miroir était déplacés devant une fenêtre, que le patricien ouvrit avant de hisser le miroir sur son épaule.

- Ça doit être en Europe, avec toutes ces vieilles maisons. Ça me fait un peu penser à Glasgow.  
- Et alors ? C'est toujours pas la dimension alternée que tu persistes à chercher.

Un nouveau jet de flamme apporta suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer une gargouille installée sur un balcon proche.

- Bonhour monheigneur !  
- Bonsoir. Vous faites partie de mon service de documentation ?  
- Oui, monheigneur. Qu'est-he que hous trimbahez hur votre éhaule ?  
- Un miroir magique. D'après les mages, il permet de regarder dans d'autres univers.  
- Ah hon.

Au MIT, deux jeunes étudiants effarés observèrent une créature de pierre qui bougeait et qui parlait.

- Ça... c'est un type en costume, c'est tout.  
- Regarde, on dirait pourtant de la vraie pierre !  
- De la peinture ! Mon cousin est décorateur à Hollywood et il obtient le même rendu sans effort.

Dans le jardin de l'université, un corbeau effrayé par un jet de flamme s'envola et ne trouva rien de mieux que de percuter un miroir avant de finir sa course dans la gueule d'une gargouille. Le choc fit toutefois glisser le miroir qui tomba de deux étages et se fracassa aux pieds de Cogite et de l'archichancelier.

- Monseigneur ! Avez-vous eu un problème avec le miroir ?  
- J'ai vu.. des êtres étranges. L'un d'eux ne semblait pas amical.  
- Stibon, est-ce que votre machin aurait pu déboucher sur la Basse-Fosse ?  
- Euh, je sais pas, c'est possible, j'en sais rien. Peut-être ? Il faudrait demander à Sort.  
- Pas la peine. À quoi bon regarder dans d'autres univers puisque le nôtre est meilleur ? De toute façon y avait pas grand chose à voir.

- Ranjit, rassure-moi, tu as bien enregistré tout ça, hein ?  
- Euuuuh. En fait, non.  
- Quoi !  
- En même temps à qui tu aurais voulu montrer ça ? N'importe comment, c'était sûrement une webcam dans un festival médiéval.  
- Sans doute...  
- Allez, t'en fais pas. Au moins il nous reste les webcam du campus !


End file.
